The Proposal
by kbw510
Summary: It’s the big night! Sam is so excited, but then he gets some news that he wasn’t expecting. He also wasn’t expecting what happened after he was told the news. Will Sam and Team One be able to save the girl that he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **_Alright__ guys, I'm back!! I'm so excited for you guys to read this story and I really hope you like it!! Please **review** and let me know what you think of the start of this!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters..._

**Chapter 1:**

Sam strutted into the men's locker room at the SRU, in the best mood he'd been in in a while.

"Hey, Samo. You look happy this morning. What's going on?" Ed asked. Sam set his bag down and turned to look at his buddies, who were now all looking at him expectantly.

"Tonight's the night guys!" He said, smiling.

"What's happening tonight? Am I missing something?" Spike asked, confused.

"He's asking Hannah to marry him tonight, Spike," Wordy revealed. "Me and Shelley helped with ideas."

"Hold on," Spike said over the excited chatter of his friends. "Guys, why didn't I know about this before now?"

Ed laughed and said, "because you can't keep a secret, Spike."

The other guys laughed and Wordy added, "yeah Spike, we've learned to be careful about what we tell you after you told my girls what you got them for Christmas a week before because you were too excited."

Spike's scowling face broke into a grin. "But you have to admit, the girls loved their presents! I had good reason to be excited!"

The guys laughed and Greg turned to Sam, "so how's it going to be done, Sam?" Sam described the special night he had planned, and when he was finished he heard a chorus of "awws" coming from behind him. He spun around and saw Jules and Leah standing in the doorway of the locker room.

"I didn't hear anyone knock." Sam scowled at them jokingly.

"We didn't. We were going to, but we overheard you telling your plans from outside and wanted to hear the rest. I'm so happy for you and Hannah! She's going to love your plans!" Jules said.

Sam broke out into a smile, "you think so?! I can't wait! She's going to be so happy! I just wish her family were here. That would make it more special."

"Where is her family?" Spike inquired.

"I don't know. She told me that her brother travels around and doesn't really keep in contact with any of the family. And she told me that both of her parents passed away. That's the only immediate family she's told me about."

"She'll love it anyways, Sam!" Jules said.

"Thanks! I really hope so!" Sam said. Jules and Leah left so the guys could finish getting ready for their shift.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team One got off shift at 4pm. The day went as good as it could've gone. Team One contained a subject holding hostages in an office building, and talked down someone about to jump off a bridge onto the highway below. No one got hurt, so Team One considered it a good day.

Sam was sitting on the bench in front of his locker, lacing up his boots. Spike walked in and Sam called out to him, "Hey Spike?"

"Yeah, Samtastic? What's up?"

"I hope you're not upset that I didn't tell you about my plans. I actually didn't tell anyone, except Wordy and Shelley, until a day or two ago. I didn't want to risk them getting back to Hannah."

"Of course I understand, Sam. I know I'm a blabber mouth." Spike said and they both laughed.

"I was wondering if you would want to get to the place before me and Hannah tonight and take pictures when I ask her?"

"Of course I would, Sam!"

"That'd be great! Thanks, Spike! You could even ask Ed or Wordy if one of them would want to come with you."

Wordy walked into the locker room a minute later and said, "have a good time tonight, Sam. I'd love to see Hannah's reaction! She's going to freak out!"

Spike spoke up, "Wordy, I'm going to get to the place tonight before Sam and Hannah, so I can take pictures. Want to come?"

"Of course," said Wordy. "I couldn't pass that up!"

"I'll swing by and pick you up in an hour. That should give you enough time to eat dinner with your family, but still give us extra time to get there before Hannah and Sam do at 6:30."

"That sounds good, Spike. I'll be ready." Wordy said as he, Spike, and Sam walked out of the locker room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was pouring down rain as Sam drove his SUV, with Hannah in the passenger seat, on the way to her favorite restaurant. They were talking and laughing, having a great time. It got quiet for a minute as Sam was thinking. His talk with the team that morning was lingering in the back of his mind.

"Baby, can I ask you a question?"

Hannah turned to look at him, "of course, babe." She said, then when she saw the anxious look on his face, she added "what's wrong?"

"Nothing really. I was just wondering why you never talk about your family. I know you told me your parents passed away and your brother travels, but you've barely told me their names, much less anything about them."

After Hannah was quiet for a minute, Sam looked over in time to see her swipe away tears that were trailing down her cheeks. "Oh, Hannah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I was just wondering." Hannah looked over and could see the pain in Sam's eyes from making her cry.

"You didn't make me upset, Sam," she paused and took a deep breath. "I knew I was going to have to tell you this at some point. I just didn't know where to start."

She paused again, this time for longer and Sam broke the silence, "what is it?" Worry crept into his voice.

"My parents didn't pass away. They're still alive and live in Dryden. And my older brother and his wife live in their neighborhood." She paused again, struggling to get this part out. Sam stayed quiet and looking straight at the road ahead. He didn't want to make Hannah not want to continue, and he was apprehensive about what she was going to say next.

Finally, she spoke again, "I'm having a hard time telling you this, but you need to know sooner rather than later because I might be in danger again. I've been married before to a man named Aaron McCarthy and I'm still legally married to him. He's very abusive, so I finally left him one night and never looked back. Nobody knows where I am, not even my parents. He told me if I ever tried to leave he would find me and kill me. I couldn't take a chance that he would somehow find out."

Sam was stunned silent. Not only had his girlfriend been lying to him, but she was already married.

"You're married?" Sam tried to say in an even tone, but Hannah could detect the hurt in his voice.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know where to start. I couldn't risk anyone finding out and him finding me. I didn't mean to hurt—"

"Don't." Sam said through clenched teeth and shook his head. "Don't say you didn't want to hurt me. Our whole relationship has been built on lies! Is your name even Hannah?!" He said his voice rising with each word.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hannah tense up. He realized that this was the first time he had ever really raised his voice at her. Then he thought back to the time she dropped a plate at his house and immediately began apologizing, almost in tears. He had told her that it was no big deal, things happen, but she had been in a bad mood for the rest of the night.

Than he thought about all of the little things that had happened during their relationship. Things that were really no big deal—not having dinner ready before Sam got home from work, dropping things, forgetting to clean up something—things that didn't matter to Sam, but now, thinking back, he realized that every time something like that happened, she was always upset, very apologetic, always blaming herself for what happened, even if it wasn't really her fault.

Everything was starting to make sense to Sam now, and he felt bad that she had gone through that, but tonight was the night he was going to propose, and now he found out that she's married.

"When we're you going to tell me this? That you're still married. That you've been lying to me." Sam said, trying to keep his voice calm, but the anger was still seeping through his words.

"I wanted to tell you Sam, I really did, but I was scared." She spoke softly, her voice trembling.

She was about to continue, but something she had said reentered Sam's mind. "Wait, what did you mean when you said you might be in danger again?" He said, concerned this time.

Hannah looked over in time to see Sam glance at her. She saw the anger in his eyes fade away and worry replace it. "A few weeks ago, I started getting random phone calls, and when I would answer they would hang up without saying anything. Then about two weeks ago, someone started dropping notes off for me at my work. That's when I started to freak out a little because they were talking about how much they missed me, and how sorry they were, and how they couldn't wait to be with me. That's when I figured out for sure that it must be him. I was just going to try and handle it myself, but I wasn't too worried because it's not like he knew where I lived."

She took a deep breath and choked back tears, "but yesterday I got home and there was a big yellow envelope on the doorstep. I opened it and inside was a note threatening all the people I love..." She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Hannah, we'll figure this out. If he's around here somewhere, it's not like he can hurt your parents or bro—"

Hannah cut Sam off, "no, Sam, you don't understand." She took a deep breath again, "there were pictures in the envelope too. Pictures of your team and their families. Us spending time with them. Pictures of you. The note specifically mentioned your name. His targets are you, your team, and their families. How does he know so much about us?"

"I don't know. But me and my team will figure it out." Then Sam was quiet as he thought about the whole situation. The anger started to come back when he remembered the ring box in his jacket pocket. _What am I going to do now? I can't propose to a married woman_. He thought, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the steering wheel, clenching and unclenching his jaw.

Hannah must've felt the tension coming from him and looked over at him again. "Sam, I truly am sorry. I just didn't know what to do. After Aaron, I didn't expect to fall in love again, but when met you, I don't know what happened. You are so sweet and thoughtful. I couldn't help but fall in love with you."

Sam looked back over at her and she noticed the sad look on his face, "I can forgive you. But where do we stand now? I can't date someone who's married." Hannah stayed quiet for a minute, thinking.

Sam turned his attention back towards the road as they were coming up on a sharp curve. He looked in his rear view mirror and saw a pair of headlights, creeping closer to his bumper, so he slowed down after noticing the water puddled on the road from all the rain. Right as they came to the curve they felt the car lurch forward as they heard the the loud screech of metal on metal. The front passenger side tire went off the edge of the road, and Sam cursed as he fought to keep control of the big SUV. He was fighting a losing battle as the heavy car skidded on the wet roads and began to fishtail.

He turned into the skid, and kept his foot off of the brake and the gas. But it was no use. The car was sliding further off the road, and as soon as the back tire left the pavement, the car began to flip down a small embankment.

The car finally came to a stop on its side, the driver's side facing down, after slamming against a tree near the bottom of the small hill. Sam started taking note of his injuries. The airbags had protected his head from being knocked around too much, but as he moved to check his extremities for injuries, a sharp pain shot through his his left side. He carefully moved his right hand over the area, and felt something protruding from the wound. As his hand touched it he sucked in a breath through his teeth. It hurt his whole body to move but he had to check on Hannah.

He saw her dangling above him and started to try and reach his way towards her, but his side screamed in pain with the movement. He looked at her and saw her start to move. "Hannah?" He said, his voice coming out a little hoarse. He was relieved when she opened her eyes and he asked her, "are you hurt?"

She checked over herself, "my head hurts and there's a knot on it. I must've hit it on something. Other than that I think I'm okay. What about you?"

Sam could feel the blood now pouring out of his side, but he didn't want to worry her, "I'm okay. Can you get out of the seatbelt?"

Hannah struggled with the seatbelt and couldn't get it off, but then they heard voices. Hannah called out to them, "help! We're down here!" Two men came to the car and worked to help Hannah out first. Finally, they were successful, but then they did something strange. Sam could see them through the windshield, and watched in horror as they slapped a piece of duck tape over Hannah's mouth and taped her wrists together behind her back. He started yelling at them, but they didn't bat an eye at him. He struggled to get out of his own seatbelt, desperate to help Hannah. Still struggling, he watched them carry her out of his line of sight, and after a minute, he heard a vehicle start and drive away.

He felt lightheaded and nauseous as blackness started to tug at the corners of his vision. He had to fight, he had to save Hannah. But as he continued to struggle, the fight was leaving him. Finally, he closed his eyes, and slipped into the darkness.

_Well, this is a start. I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading guys!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And I hope I'm not going too crazy with all the story lines that wouldn't happen in the show. I just want you guys to like the stories, so I'm trying my best to write unique stuff._

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters._

**Chapter 2:**

Spike checked his watch for the 10th time in 5 minutes, as Wordy checked his phone for what felt like the 100th.

"They should've been here 20 minutes ago." Spike said as he stood up from the bench they were sitting on, across the street from the restaurant.

"Are you sure we didn't miss them?" Wordy tried to stay calm, even though he had a bad feeling that something was wrong.

"I've been watching the doors this whole time!" Spike almost yelled.

"Spike, calm down. I'll go ask the hostess if Braddock is still on the reservation list, or if they've already been seated."

"Man, why didn't I think of that?!" Spike said and sat back down as Wordy crossed the street. Spike watched anxiously as Wordy talked to the hostess, then turned, looked at Spike and shook his head.

Spike stood up and met Wordy at the curb, "they aren't here? Where could they be?"

"I don't know. Sam hasn't answered my texts. Let me call him and see if they got delayed." Wordy pulled out his phone, found Sam's name in the contact list and hit the call button.

The phone rang six times, and then went to voicemail. Wordy sighed, "no answer. What in the world could've happened? Sam wouldn't miss this for anything, and he would've at least texted us if he was going to be late. Do you have Hannah's number, so we can call her?"

Spike was so worried, he couldn't remember. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts. "Yeah, here it is." He said as he pressed the number and put the phone to his ear.

"Remember, don't tell her what's go—"

Spike cut him off, "doesn't matter. Straight to voicemail."

"I'll try Sam again." Wordy said as he dialed Sam's number again. Again, he got no answer, but he kept trying as they headed for the car.

"Where are we going?" Spike asked him.

"To find Sam and Hannah. I guess we'll start at Sam's house." They got in the car and started driving back to Sam's house, Wordy continuing to call Sam's phone every few minutes.

Finally, after the 5th call, the phone was answered. "Sam?" Wordy called out, as he put the phone on speaker for Spike to hear too.

"Wordy?" The hoarse reply was barely heard by Spike and Wordy.

"Sam, what's wrong? Where are you?"

"Car accident. They took Hannah."

"Who's they?"

"Don't know for sure. Two men. We went off the road at the sharp curve on Gander Road. Hurry, we have to find her."

"Are you okay, Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to get out of the car, but it's on its side."

"We're on the way right now, Sam. Hang on, buddy." Wordy's said then covered the phone and said to Spike, "call Ed and Greg and let them know what's going on. We'll probably need them." Spike nodded, pulled out his phone, and started dialing.

Wordy heard a sharp hiss come from the other end of his phone, "Sam? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm alright." Sam said, but Wordy could hear the strain in Sam's weakening voice.

Wordy covered the phone again and said, "Spike, tell Greg to send EMS too. Sam isn't telling me everything." Then spoke back into the phone to try and get some more information from Sam, "Sam, how did you get into an accident?"

"We were coming up on the sharp curve, so I slowed down. It was pouring, the roads are wet. Someone rear ended me right as I started into the curve. My passenger side tires went off the pavement and we rolled down the hill." Sam paused to catch his breath. "Then two men came down to help us out of the car, or so we thought. But they got Hannah out, duct taped her mouth and hands and took her back up the hill. Then I heard a car drive away."

"We'll find her Sam. I'm sorry, I know this was going to be a big night for you—"

Sam cut him off, "she's married, Wordy..."

Wordy and Spike looked at each other, stunned silent as Sam continued, "her parents are alive and live in Dryden, and so does her brother. Her husband was abusive, so she left him one night, and no one knows where she went. At least that's what she thought. Then she started getting phone calls, then it was notes at her work, and yesterday she got an envelope on her doorstep threatening all of the people she loves. It had pictures of me, you guys, and all your families. I'm sorry guys. I didn't want to drag you into this. You and your families have been through enough the past year."

"Don't apologize Sam, this is no one's fault except for Hannah's estranged husband. We'll find her and deal with him. I promise. We should almost be where you are. I'm going to honk the horn, tell me if you can hear it." Wordy said as they came upon the curve that Wordy thought Sam was taking about. He honked the horn, and Sam confirmed that he could hear it, although Wordy didn't need him to because he could hear it through the phone. He told Sam they'd be to him soon and hung up so he could get down to Sam faster.

As he got closer to the curve, he saw skid marks on the road, so he slowed down and pulled off onto the side of the road. He and Spike got out and looked down the embankment. At this point, it was almost dark outside, but Wordy and Spike could see the lights from Sam's SUV down the hill. They carefully rushed down to the car and were glad to see Sam.

Their gladness quickly turned to alarm as Spike climbed on top of the vehicle and saw Sam's hand covered in blood, but he couldn't see where it was coming from. "Samtastic? We're here, bro. Where are you hurt?"

Sam had been closing his eyes, but when he heard Spike's voice he looked up at him and relief flooded his face. "Spike. We have to find Hannah, he probably has her." Sam said, ignoring Spike's question. Spike was about to ask again, but they heard sirens, and Wordy ran back up the hill to flag them down. He came back down a minute later with Greg, Ed, EMTs, firefighters, and police officers.

The firefighters worked for a few minutes, but before they pulled Sam out they asked Wordy and Spike, "is he hurt anywhere?"

"I think so, but he wouldn't tell us what's wrong." Wordy replied.

"What's his name?"

"Sam."

The firefighters turned to Sam, "Sam, where are you injured?"

Sam just huffed and shook his head with a scowl on his face. _Why did they keep worrying about him? Didn't they know that his girlfriend was missing, most likely at the hands of her abusive husband? They had to find her. **He** had to find her. He didn't have time to be hurt_.

He hadn't realized Ed was there, but he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Ed's booming voice, "Braddock! You are going to tell us where you are injured. I'm not asking, that's an order!"

Sam sighed, he couldn't go against an order, that was programmed in him since he was a little boy. "I don't know what it is, but I feel something sticking out of my left side and it's bleeding. Other than that I think I'm okay."

Now knowing what they had to be careful of, the firefighters and EMTs carefully got Sam out of the car and onto a backboard. They discovered a piece of glass sticking out of Sam's side, but left it for the doctors to remove.

They carried the backboard up the hill, transferred Sam to a stretcher and put him in the ambulance. "St. Simons?" One of the EMTs asked Greg. He nodded and as the ambulance drove away, he turned to the rest of the guys. "Me and Ed rode together, so we'll meet you two at St. Simons. Then maybe you can give us an idea of what in the world happened here." Wordy and Spike nodded and jumped in the truck to head to St. Simons.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once at the hospital, Greg, Ed, Wordy and Spike all converged in the waiting room. Greg spoke first, "I already asked the nurse, Sam is still in surgery, but he should be out soon. Now, what happened out there? Who took Hannah and why?"

Spike looked at Wordy to tell the story, so Wordy started, "Well you guys know Sam was going to propose tonight. So he asked me and Spike to go and take pictures. So Spike and I were waiting at the restaurant, and Sam and Hannah weren't there when Sam said they would be. So we called both of their phones, Sam didn't answer and Hannah's went straight to voicemail. So we started to head back to Sam's house to see if they were just running late, and I kept calling Sam's phone. Finally, he answered and told us that they were driving around the curve and someone rear ended them and they flipped down the hill. Then two men came down and helped Hannah out, then duct taped her hands and mouth and took her. That's when we called you and all of us got there."

"Why would they take Hannah though?" Ed wondered aloud.

"Well, Sam also told us that Hannah's married. Her husband was abusive, so she left him one night and not even her family knows where she went. But Hannah and Sam both think he found her because she started getting phone calls and notes left at her work. And yesterday she found an envelope on her doorstep threatening all the people she loves, including pictures of us, our families and Sam."

Greg and Ed were quiet for a minute, thinking. Ed had a lot of questions, "but if her husband was threatening the people she loves, why would they take just her and not Sam? Wouldn't he be mad at Sam, for being with her, as well as her for leaving him?"

"That's a good point, Eddie. And we're going to figure it out. Jules and Leah are on the way here. As soon as we make sure Sam is okay we're going to the Barn to dig into Hannah's past." Greg said.

"But we don't even know if her real name is Hannah," Spike said.

"We'll have to ask Sam if he found out if it is or not." Just as Greg finished his sentence a doctor came into the waiting room.

"Family of Sam Braddock?"

"Yes, doctor, how is he?" Greg asked.

"We stitched up the cut on his side. He has some bumps and bruises, so he'll probably be sore for the next few days. I don't think he has any type of head injury, but looking at his medical records and seeing that he's had 2 head injuries in the past year, I'd like to keep him overnight for observation just to make sure he's okay. A nurse will come and get you as soon as he's settled in his room."

"Thank you doctor, "Greg said, then turned to his team, "Sam isn't going to be happy that he needs to stay overnight, but we're going to start the investigation as soon as we leave here."

A few minutes later a nurse came and took them to Sam's room. They all gathered around his bed and Wordy spoke up, "Sam, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. When do I get to leave? We have to find Hannah. Her husband threatened to kill her if she ever left him."

"Did she tell you her husband's name? Or if her name is really Hannah?" Greg asked.

"His name is Aaron McCarthy, she didn't tell me if Hannah is her name. Can I leave now?" Sam asked again.

"The doctor wants to keep you overnight to make sure you don't have a head injury, Sam."

Sam balled up the white sheet in his fist, "I have to find Hannah. I promised her we would figure everything out. She's not safe with someone like him."

"I know, Sam. We're going back to the Barn to start digging into McCarthy's past right now. You get some rest and you can join us tomorrow when the doctor releases you. Wordy will stay with you tonight."

Sam nodded as everyone filed out of his room, but he didn't intend to stay in the hospital much longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannah began to wake up when she heard yelling. Her head was still fuzzy from the drugs the men had given her to knock her out when they put her in the car, but she was trying to put together what she was hearing.

"I told you to bring me the guy, not her! What is wrong with you?" An angry voice yelled.

"She was so easy to get, we thought you'd be happy to have her." Someone quietly replied.

"She was supposed to be last! You've ruined all of my plans!"

"We're sorry, boss."

"Oh, forget it. Just go back and get me the guy. No one else, and I want him alive."

Hannah thought she recognized the voice of the man who was angry, but she couldn't think. She was tired, so she allowed herself to slip back into a drug induced sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team had just converged in the briefing room when Greg's phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw Wordy's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Greg, I just went to the bathroom and to get coffee, came back to Sam's room, and he's gone."

"What do you mean he's gone?"

"I mean he's not in his bed and not in the bathroom, so I checked with the nurses desk and she said 10 minutes ago he signed himself out AMA."

_Well, that's it for this chapter! **Review **and let me know if you enjoyed!! Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hey guys!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm trying really hard to make sure the character don't go too OOC, but it's kind of hard because this is something that never happened in the show. And I hope you guys are liking Hannah, as much as you can for someone who has been lying to Sam during their whole relationship! :O_

_Thanks for reading! Please** review** and let me know what you think!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters..._

Chapter 3:

The rest of the team all turned their attention to Greg when they heard his side of the conversation.

"What do you mean he's gone?" He said as he took his hat off and ran his hand over his head.

Spike stood up and mouthed to Greg, "Sam?"

Greg nodded to Spike as he spoke back into the phone, "come to the Barn and help us find out where he might've gone." Greg hung up and looked each of his team members in the eyes.

"Sam signed himself out of the hospital AMA. We have to find out where he might go. I'm sure you all know this, but if he contacts anyone, just tell him to come in and we can work together to find Hannah. I'm not worried about him staying in the hospital. At least if we're helping him we can watch over him and make sure he's okay."

He got a series of head nods from the team around the table and they all set to work. Ed gestured for Greg to join him outside of the briefing room as Spike, Jules, and Leah started running internet and database searches on Aaron McCarthy and Hannah Watkins.

Once outside the room Ed told Greg, "I'm going to call Wordy back and have him go to Hannah's house and wait to see if Sam goes there. I'm going to go sit at Sam's house for the same reason. We've got to find him. We can't have him taking unacceptable risks, especially when he's already injured."

"I agree. Good thinking, Eddie. Call me if you see or hear from him."

"Will do," Ed said, as he pulled out his phone to dial Wordy and turned and walked towards the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Wordy left the room, Sam quickly pressed the call button and began unhooking himself from the machines.

The nurse walked in the door just as Sam stood up from his bed and began searching for his belongings.

"Mr. Braddock, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. Bring me discharge papers, or whatever you need me to sign. I'm not staying here overnight."

"I can't force you, but I highly recommend that you stay. The doctor wants to keep you here for a reason."

"I understand, but I can't stay. I have something I have to do, and it can't wait."

"Do we need to talk to your friends that were here earlier and see what they have to say?"

Sam knew that if that happened, he wouldn't be leaving tonight. The scowl on his face turned to a frown as he used the last idea he had to get the nurse on his side. "Listen, I know it's your job to take care of me, and you can't do that if I'm not here. But someone very important to me was kidnapped and I have to find her. She's with someone very dangerous, and time is not on my side."

After the nurse thought for a moment, she reluctantly nodded, "okay, let me go get the papers and your belongings."

Sam gave her a grateful smile, "thank you."

10 minutes later he was in a cab on the way to Hannah's house. He figured there was as good a place as any to start looking for clues about Hannah's old life. He needed something—anything—to give him a lead. He had to find her.

As the cab driver pulled up to the curb in front of Hannah's house, Sam paid him, and he got out of the car. He was walking up the front steps when his phone chimed, indicating a new message. He looked at it as he reached for his keys. It was from Spike and read:

I know you have to find Hannah, but we want to help. We won't make you go back to the hospital, just come to the Barn or call one of us so we can help you. We're in this together, bro.

Then another message came in from Wordy and said almost the same thing, except his added:

If the note Hannah got yesterday was threatening you, then you need to be careful. Let us help you, and we can make sure you stay safe.

Sam ignored both messages, but as he went to unlock the front door to Hannah's house, he found it already unlocked. It was very unlike her to leave the house and leave it unlocked, in fact, Sam knew he had seen her lock it after he picked her up here a few hours ago.

He struggled with the decision on whether to call his team. He wanted their help, but he also didn't want them in danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wordy had talked to Ed, so instead of going to the Barn, he changed his route to take him to Hannah's house. He was almost there when his phone rang. He was surprised to see Sam's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Wordy, I know it was stupid to leave the hospital against the doctor's orders, but I have to find Hannah. I'm at her house and the front door is unlocked. I'm sure she locked it when we left here earlier."

"I know you have to find her, Sam. We want to help. We figured you'd either go back to your house, or to Hannah's, so I'm already almost to you. I'll call Ed and tell him to head over here too. Be there soon."

A few minutes later, Wordy was walking up the drive way to where Sam was standing on the front porch. "Have you heard anything from inside?"

"No. And I don't think any lights are on either. They're probably gone, but I wanted back up and a weapon just in case."

"I don't have any weapons either. Ed is bringing mine, and both of us have a back up so you can use one."

They walked around the outside of the house while they waited for Ed, and didn't see anything unusual. When Ed came up he passed out the weapons and they entered the house.

They went room to room and cleared it, finding no one, and everything seemed to be in its place. Sam still wanted to look for clues about Hannah's past though.

"Ed, you look through the stuff in the office first, me and Wordy will take the bedroom. I don't know what we're looking for, but look for anything that might have any clues about her past life, Aaron McCarthy, or even someone not named Hannah. I don't know if that's her real name."

"Got it," Ed said as he turned and walked into the office.

As Sam and Wordy were searching the bedroom, Sam said, "I shouldn't have left the hospital without telling you, Wordy, but I was scared you wouldn't let me leave. I hope you guys don't hate me for just up and leaving without telling anyone."

"Sam, we could never hate you. You're so important to all of us, we just want you to be careful and stay safe. And we want to help you. We're a team for a reason, we help each other, we stick together, if one of us has a problem, we all have a problem. You're not alone on this, Sam, and you haven't been alone since you joined our team. We'll always be here for you."

"Thanks Wordy. I can't thank you enough for everything you guys have done for me. After what happened with my buddy Matt in the army, I was lost. I was a disgrace to my father, and my unit turned their backs on me. No one looked at me the same. When I joined Team One, I was sure I was going to screw that up too. I mean, everything else in my life was a failure, why wouldn't that go wrong as well? But it only took a few months and you guys treated me like family. I can't tell you how much that means to me. Being on this team with you guys helped me find myself again, so thank you."

Wordy was touched by Sam's words. He looked up and locked eyes with Sam, "so no more unacceptable risks —deal?"

Sam looked at Wordy with a lopsided grin on his face, "Deal."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two men sat outside of the house, waiting for an opportunity. Their boss said he didn't want anyone but the guy, but he had two people with him. They were glad when they had happened to see him leaving the hospital on their way in, and they had easily followed the cab without being detected.

They almost took a chance when he was standing on the front porch, but he was on the phone, and just a couple of minutes later someone else came to help him.

"What should we do?" One of them said.

"I don't know. The boss said no one else. I guess we'll have to wait until he's alone."

"Well, we'll follow him until we have an opportunity. I'm going to call the boss and check in."

"Sounds good."

They continued watching the house. Waiting for the right time to strike. Waiting for the blonde man to be alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Spike'a fingers were flying across the keyboard of his computer, until finally he got a hit.

"Boss, I've got something."

Greg walked over and stood behind him, "what is it, Spike?"

"I found an Aaron McCarthy that lives in Dryden and is married to a Paige McCarthy. I searched Paige McCarthy and there are three different ones who live in Dryden. There's a Paige Sophia McCarthy, a Paige Jennifer McCarthy, and a Paige Hannah McCarthy. That has to be her."

He pulled up a picture of her driver's license and although her hair was a different style and color now, he and Greg could both tell that it was her.

"Good work, Spike. Now dig into Aaron McCarthy and see if there any evidence of him being around here somewhere and where he might be."

"Got it," Spike said and went back to work.

Greg stepped out of the briefing room and called Ed.

"Hey, Greg. What's up?"

"How's Sam doing, Eddie? Holding up okay?"

"Yeah, he seems okay for now. He doesn't look like he's in pain or anything. I'll let you know if anything changes. As far as Hannah missing, he's obviously very concerned. We're searching her house for any clues as to where McCarthy could've taken her, or anything else pertaining to him. Haven't found anything yet."

"Well, Spike got a hit and we found her real identity." He told Greg more about who she was and then continued, "I don't think you'll find anything important there, you've already been looking for a while—" Greg stopped talking and Ed heard a voice in the background.

Then Greg came back on sounding more eager than before, "Spike found a possible location. You guys come back here and we'll come up with a game plan."

"You got it, Greg. Be there soon." Ed said, then hung up the phone.

He walked into the room with Sam and Wordy. Hearing his footsteps, Sam looked at him expectantly.

"Spike found her real identity. Her real name is Paige Hannah McCarthy, and she's been married to Aaron for 3 years."

Sam took a shaky breath. He couldn't imagined someone being abused for that long, by someone who should love them the most.

He was about to say something when Ed spoke again, "he also found proof that McCarthy is in Toronto, and a possible location. Let's head to the Barn and come up with a plan."

Sam stood up from where he was kneeling on the ground, but as he took a step he faltered. He leaned onto the dresser as Wordy looked back at him.

"Sam, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Probably just need something to eat."

"We'll get something for everyone on the way back to the Barn."

"I'll get something, you and Sam can go ahead to the Barn," Ed said.

"Thanks, Ed." Sam said.

As Wordy drove, Sam sat in the passenger seat, thinking. He was so worried about Hannah. He was also hurt by her. He couldn't believe she had been lying to him the whole time they'd been dating. He understood where she was coming from, and why she was scared to tell him, but he couldn't get past the fact that he was going to propose. This was supposed to be one of the best nights of their lives, and now it was one of the worst.

"We'll find her, Sam." Wordy assured his friend.

"I know, Wordy. I just hope we aren't too late."

_Well that's it for this chapter! And just so you guys know, there is some Sam Whump coming up soon! (Since all of my stories are kind of connected, I know it's kind of hard to imagine all of these injuries and stuff to happen to Sam all in a few months like these stories are set apart. So for the sake of being a little more realistic, pretend that Sam's Whump resets for every story. The injuries from a previous story may be mentioned, but other than that, pretend they didn't happen. Lol, thanks guys!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I know this chapter has taken a long time, and I'm sorry! I've been so busy with school and everything, and on top of that, I've had a hard time getting this story where I want it to be. I hope I've lived up to your expectations!_

_I'm not a medical expert, I only know what I've researched, so if anything is wrong, I apologize._

_Since it was an extra long wait for this, this is an extra long chapter (but that's partly because I wanted to reach a certain spot before I posted... bad cliffie coming up lol)._

_Anyways, R R and let me know if you're enjoying this story! Thanks for reading guys!!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint or its characters._

**Chapter 4:**

A few minutes later Wordy glanced over and Sam had dozed off, his head resting against the window. Wordy decided to let him sleep until they got to the Barn, he figured Sam was exhausted.

20 minutes later, Wordy parked in a parking spot and gently shook Sam to wake him. Sam startled awake.

"Sorry," Wordy said, "we're here."

They both got out and went inside and up to their floor. Sam headed to the locker room to shower and get some fresh clothes on.

As Sam took of the jacket Wordy brought him, he felt something bulky in the pocket. He reached in and pulled out the ring box and opened it to reveal the beautiful engagement ring he had bought for Hannah. He sighed while he tucked the box back into the jacket pocket and hung the jacket in his locker.

After carefully showering, as to not get his stitches wet, Sam gently took the bandage that was still over his stitches off. As he put another bandage on, he noticed the area around the stitches seemed red. He quickly wrote it off as irritation from the bandage rubbing the suture site while he was showering.

He finished up and headed towards the briefing room. Upon entering he saw his teammates gathered around the table, all either eating or picking at their food, deep in discussion. He grabbed something to eat from the end of the table and walked over to join them.

They hadn't even noticed he had come in until he took his place next to Spike.

"Samtastic! How are you feeling, buddy?" Spike asked after giving Sam a hug.

"I'm okay, Spike. I'll be much better after this is all over with." He said and followed it up with a huge yawn.

"Sam, it would make all of us feel a lot better if you would try to get a couple of hours of sleep while we work on the plan, and we can catch you up when you wake up." Greg said.

"With all due respect, Greg, that's not happening. I'm sorry, but there's no way I would be able to sleep knowing the woman I love is with someone who abused her for 3 years and threatened to kill her if she ever left him."

"Understood, Sam. Just let us know if anything gets to be too much. I know you think you can handle it, but you've been through a lot of emotional and physical trauma in the past few hours. Don't push yourself too hard."

"Got it, thanks, Sarge."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 4am by the time the team had finalized their plan. Outside, the sky was still only being lit by the moon with no sign of the sun, which would work to their advantage, as long as they worked quickly. They all stood up from the table and stretched and then headed to the locker room to get geared up. Wordy thought he was the last one out of the room until he noticed Sam still sitting at the table.

"Sam? You okay?"

"Yeah, Wordy. Something just feels off, I don't know what it is."

"Well, you've been through a lot of emotional turmoil. There is something off, and you're going to have to deal with it soon, but we'll be there to back you up."

"Thanks, Wordy. I'm coming to gear up right now."

Wordy nodded and left the room. Sam stood and was about to take a step, but a wave of nausea came over him. Bile rose up and burned his throat, but he forced it back down as he closed his eyes and rested the palms of his hands on the table to steady himself.

While something did seem off, and was nagging at him, what he had failed to tell Wordy was that his side was throbbing, and he was fighting nausea while going through the whole plan. He almost had to go to the bathroom to throw up, but he held it down. He didn't know what was wrong, but he wasn't going to bring it up until Hannah was safe in his arms.

He made his way to the locker room and geared up alongside everyone else, although he was a bit slower, and tried not to let his teammates catch on to the fact that he was being very gentle with his side.

He tried to put his vest on but winced and sucked in his breath as he tightened it and it pressed against the stitches in his side.

He looked up and found Wordy and Spike watching him with worried looks on their faces. He smiled at them, trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't work. "Sam…" Wordy started, but was interrupted by Sam, "I'm okay, Wordy. The vest rubs against my stitches. That's it."

Ed called out, "Let's head out, guys! We don't have a lot of time before daylight."

Spike sent a look to Sam and then turned to leave. Wordy's gaze lingered on Sam a bit longer, then he spoke in a low tone so Greg or Ed wouldn't hear him, "Wear it loose. If something is wrong, you better tell one of us. Remember, no unacceptable risks."

"Thanks, Wordy." Sam said and gave him a grateful look. He felt bad for not telling his team the whole truth, which they would probably say was taking an unacceptable risk, but he had to be there to save Hannah. After a lot of thinking, he decided that he would do whatever it took to figure things out with Hannah. Yeah, all of this made things a lot more difficult, but she was worth fighting for.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men had been sitting in the parking lot for hours. They were taking shifts staying awake, so they would know if the blonde man left the building. Jeff was awake, sitting in the driver's seat, bored out of his mind. He was almost ready to just leave. Aaron could do his own dirty work.

Just as he was building up the courage to call the boss and tell him that, he saw movement near the front of the building. He shook the man sleeping in the passenger seat, urgently whispering, "Martin! Wake up!"

Martin slowly opened his eyes, "what?"

"I don't know what your boss has gotten us into, but I don't like it."

Neither of them had been paying much attention to what the building was, they were just watching for the blonde man. Now they watched as he and 6 others walked out of the building in full gear.

"They're cops, man! What the hell? I'm calling Aaron." Jeff said.

"Hold on, man. Who cares if they're cops? This is what he's paying us to do. Let's just do it."

"We can't kidnap a cop!"

"Why not? He's a person just like everyone else. The boss wants it done, we have to do it."

"Did you know he was a cop? Why'd you get me into this, man?"

"Yes, I've known he's a cop. I needed someone's help and you were the only one willing to help me."

"I needed money! You didn't tell me this is what we were doing!"

"Well you can't back out now. You know way too much. Let's get it over with, and once we get him back to the house, Aaron can have his way with him, and you can go. The only condition Aaron will have is that you stay quiet about the whole thing. And for your safety, I would encourage you to listen to him. He's got a lot of resources, I wouldn't want a guy like him on my bad side."

Jeff just nodded his head and accepted his fate. He was all in now. He backed out of the parking spot and put the car into drive, then carefully began following the SUV the blonde had gotten into.

After driving for a few minutes, he realized the route felt very familiar. "Martin, I think we've got a problem."

Martin, who had dozed back off, opened his eyes and looked around, "what is it?"

"I think they're going to Aaron's house."

Martin recognized the street signs too. He pulled out his phone and dialed his boss.

"Did you get him yet?" Aaron asked in place of a greeting.

"No, boss, we have a problem. We think he might be heading to the house—"

"Why is that a problem? That's exactly what we want."

"His whole team is with him. All decked out in police gear."

Aaron cursed into the phone, then said, "alright, I'll come up with something. Just follow them, and when they get here be prepared to back me up. I'll call you back in a few minutes and let you know my plan."

"Got it boss, it seems like we're about 20 minutes away."

"I'll be ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hannah opened her eyes and looked around the small, dimly lit room. Her head was still a little fuzzy from the drugs she had been given, but she slowly sat up and tried to take in her surroundings.

She leaned against the wall and noticed a door to her right. She carefully stood and tried to open it. Locked. She shook her head trying to clear some of the fuzziness. She felt dizzy, so she sat back against the wall. Suddenly the door swung open and the person standing in the doorway was someone she had hoped she would never see again.

"Well, it's good to see you again, Paige. Or should I call you Hannah now?"

"Aaron, I'm sorry—

"No, I don't want to hear it. You knew exactly what you were doing when you left me. Now, your boyfriend is on his way here, and his whole team is with him. They're coming right to me. I couldn't have asked for anything more."

"Please, don't hurt them. Just take me, they aren't a part of this."

"They became a part of it when Sam started dating you, and then started bringing you around his friends. I don't have time for this, we have to get out of here."

"Why? I thought you were waiting for them to get here?"

"Oh, don't worry about that. I am waiting, but when they come in here and this place gets blown up, I don't want to be here and I'm sure you don't either."

Hannah just sat there, trying to process what he just said. She knew she had to fight back, she had to do something. She couldn't allow the man she loved and the people she considered family to get hurt, or even worse, killed.

But just as her head cleared enough for her to think about what to do, she felt a prick in her arm and looked down to see Aaron holding a syringe in her arm.

"No…" she said as her head became cloudy once again. As the blackness tugged at the corners of her vision she heard him say, "don't worry, I just need your cooperation right now. I'll make sure you won't miss all the fun."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Team One drove past the driveway of the house and parked down the street. They gathered everything they might need and started walking back up the dirt road towards the driveway.

The house was on a huge piece of land out in the country in the middle of nowhere, trees surrounding it on all sides. If someone wanted to kidnap someone and hide, here was a great place to do it.

The Team had decided that they would stick together in two teams. Greg, Jules, and Leah would approach the house from the front, and Ed, Wordy, Spike and Sam would approach from the back. They could tell that Sam wasn't at a hundred percent, but he was pushing through. They all were keeping a very close eye on him.

As they got further and further onto the property, Ed's team started to go around to the back of the house. Wordy noticed an old truck parked behind the house, and Ed noticed a barn about 75 yards behind the house. They both spoke quietly into the radio to let the team know their findings. They decided to breach the house first because if McCarthy didn't know they were coming, he would most likely be in the house.

"On three," Ed said into the radio and looked at his teammates behind him for confirmation. When he looked at Sam, he noticed Sam's eyes seemed a little unfocused, and he almost couldn't tell, but he thought he saw sweat glistening on Sam's forehead. On a cool breezy night like this one, that was odd. "Sam?" Sam's head snapped up and locked eyes with Ed, the focus back. "You good?" Ed kept the question short, not wanting to draw too much attention to Sam from the other guys because he knew they needed to get this done. Sam wouldn't get checked out until Hannah was safe.

"Yeah." Sam nodded, but his eyes lost contact with Ed's and shifted slightly to the side. That small action was the reason Ed knew he was lying. He glanced at Wordy and Spike and gave them a look. They had also seen Sam's reaction and nodded at Ed to let him know they were watching Sam too.

Ed spoke back into the radio, "Alright. One… Two… Three!" Both the front door and back door burst open, Team One spilling into the small ranch house yelling "Police! SRU!" They searched the whole house and didn't find anything.

They converged back in the living room. "Where could they be?" Spike wondered aloud.

"That's what we need to find out Spike. We need to search the rest of this property. I'd say let's check the barn first." Ed said, and got various nods and confirmations from his teammates.

Sam spoke up, and they all noticed his voice sounded more quiet and weaker than normal, "When you guys searched the house, did you check for a hidden room, or maybe hidden stairs to a basement?"

Everyone looked around at each other. "Not thoroughly. Let's do that before we go check out the barn behind the house." Greg said. As the team set off to search the house more thoroughly Ed pulled Sam aside. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Ed. I'm okay." Sam said firmly.

Ed angrily sighed and then growled through clenched teeth, "Braddock, I'll have you benched if you don't tell me what's wrong. I'm trying to look out for you. I know you want to save Hannah, but you can't do that if you're hurt—" his rant was cut off when Wordy called out, "I've got something!"

Ed continued staring at Sam, as Sam said, "just a little bit longer Ed. I just have to make it a little longer, we're about to find her, I can feel it."

Ed stayed quiet for a minute and then answered, "we can't take that risk. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just my side is bothering me. The vest rubs where the stitches are."

"I'm getting Greg to call the medics, and as soon as they get here, you're getting checked out and doing what they say. No exceptions."

"But what if we haven't found her—"

"That's an order, Sam. I know how desperate you are to find her, but I can't have you taking unacceptable risks. We will do everything we can to find her, whether the medics want to take you or not. We will bring her home to you if we don't find her before the ambulance gets here. Hannah needs you to take care of yourself. You can't be there for her if you aren't okay."

"Yes, sir." Sam said and turned to head towards the rest of his team, Ed close on his heels.

Wordy had found a false bookcase that led to a set of stairs. As the team gathered around, Ed whispered to Greg, "call Winnie and tell her to send the medics. Sam needs to get checked out." Greg looked at him curiously, and Ed knew he was wondering how Ed got information out of Sam. "He didn't tell me, it's an order." Greg nodded and pulled out his phone to make the call.

After Greg called, and was told by Winnie that the soonest an ambulance could be out there was no sooner than an hour later, they drew their weapons and announced their presence down into the basement. "Police! SRU!" They got no answer, so they headed down the stairs.

The basement was very dimly lit and musty. As they all got to the bottom of the stairs, they spilled into a hallway with two doors on each side of the hallway. All four doors were closed. They started with the first door on the left. One team member covered each of the other doors, while everyone else cleared the first room.

Ed picked the lock of the padlock on the first door, and Sam took a deep breath as Wordy kicked in the door. Sam looked around his teammates and saw that the room was empty. He breathed a sigh of relief. They moved on to the second door and did the same thing.

Same result, empty. And the third was empty as well. After clearing each room, Sam wasn't sure whether he should be relieved that they didn't find her in bad shape, or more anxious that they hadn't found her yet. They moved on to the fourth room and Sam's stomach was in knots.

Wordy kicked in the door and this room wasn't empty. It was a bigger room, and in it they found a bulletin board full of pictures of each of them and their families. They also found a desk with a bunch of computer equipment, and head phones, they figured this was where McCarthy had been watching them from.

The team started searching the room, and Ed walked around the desk to see if there was anything that would tell them where he might've taken Hannah. He was caught off guard when he saw a blinking red light under the desk and upon further inspection he hollered to his team, "BOMB! 30 seconds! Everyone out!"

They didn't waste any time as they all ran for the door and up the stairs. They were still running from the house when they heard the explosion, and they felt the heat at their backs, as the blast caused them to surge forward and knocked them off of their feet.

Spike was the first to regain composure, and he carefully check over himself to make sure he wasn't injured. Other than the ringing in his ears, he seemed okay. He carefully got up and was relieved to see each of his teammates slowly getting up. "You guys okay?" He asked.

After a minute, he got affirmations from each of them, and they were all relieved that everyone was alright other than bumps and bruises. They all turned their attention to Sam. "Sam?" Wordy questioned. Sam had said he was okay, but they were all worried.

"I'm alright, guys." Sam insisted. He said he was okay, but he wasn't fully telling them the truth. His side was throbbing, he felt like he was burning up, his breathing felt shallow, and his heart was pounding. He was exhausted, and as much as he wanted to tell them what was wrong, he had to find Hannah. Any clues they might've had to tell them where she might be were just blown up with the house. They only had one place left on this property to search, he had to at least do that.

At Sam's insistence, Team One drew their weapons and headed towards the barn behind the house. They heard a gunshot and Wordy felt a bullet whiz by his ear. "Shots fired from the barn!" He yelled. The team scattered and took cover behind trees, and various junk that littered the yard.

After getting to safety, they each called out, "no harm."

Whoever was in the barn was still shooting at them as Jules found a perch and took position as Sierra One. The first signs of daylight were peaking over the horizon, but the light wasn't enough to show the Team anywhere a shooter could be. They also couldn't blindly shoot into the barn because they still didn't know where Hannah was.

Jules looked through her night vision binoculars and called out to the team, "looks like two shooters. One coming from behind the hay stacked on the side of the barn, and one coming from inside the left window. Both are males. Don't see anyone else." She lined up her shot with the man behind the hay and said "I've got the solution."

Greg said, "hold your fire, Jules." Then he tried yelling over the gunfire, "Police! SRU! Stop shooting!" The shots continued and Greg didn't have any choice but to give the command, "Scorpio."

One gunshot later, and it was silent. Spike and Wordy quietly and quickly went to the side of the barn and Wordy called into the radio, "subject neutralized. Jules, any sight on the second shooter?"

"Negative—" she paused and then said, "hold on, someone is coming out of the barn and it looks like they're holding someone or something in front of them."

The sun was now starting to fill the land with light, so each team member could see when Aaron McCarthy walked out of the barn, holding Hannah in front of him with a gun to her head.

Sam, Ed and Leah changed positions to cover Greg, as Greg quietly spoke into his radio, "Wordy and Spike, go around and see if there is a back entrance to the barn and if you can catch him off guard. Jules, status?"

"No solution. He's using her as a shield."

Sam's heart broke when he saw the helpless look in Hannah's eyes. She had tear stains down her cheeks and a pleading look in her eyes.

"Aaron, do you want to talk?"

"No! My life is ruined!" He pointed the gun towards Sam, "all because you stole my wife! You aren't getting away with this!"

Ed quickly moved to cover Sam, as it was obvious McCarthy was very angry with him.

"Aaron, talk to me. Sam didn't know Hannah was your wife." Greg tried.

"Her name is Paige!"

Greg cursed at himself for not remembering that. "Aaron, you don't want anyone to get hurt. Put the gun down and we can talk some more."

Spike spoke softly into the radio. "There's another deceased male in the barn. Gunshot wound to the head."

Wordy followed that with, "I'm in position. I've got the solution, boss."

"My wife and that stupid boyfriend of hers don't deserve to live!" McCarthy said, wildly waving his gun around. "I intend to get revenge tonight, I don't care who's in my way." He said and swung the gun towards Ed who was standing in front of Sam.

"Scorpio!" Greg said.

Two consecutive gunshots rang out. McCarthy dropped to the ground and Hannah pulled away from him and fell to the ground, sobbing.

Spike checked for a pulse, then called out "subject neutralized," before rushing over to Hannah and helping her up.

Sam yelled, "officer down! Ed's hit!"

"I'm okay. Vest." Ed said. After Ed caught his breath, Sam and Greg helped him stand up.

Sam looked over to where his best friend was guiding his girlfriend towards them. He smiled at her, but as he took a step forward he faltered, feeing nauseous. His next step was even worse as he caught his foot on a uneven piece of ground— he didn't even attempt to break his fall. Sam was unconscious before he hit the ground.

_Please **review** and let me know if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!_

_Brownie points to anyone who knows or can guess what might be wrong with Sam! :O_


End file.
